Shadows on the Concrete
by TheRedHairedSleepingBeauty
Summary: Klaine AU. Kurt isn't a member of the New Directions and thus has never met Blaine or the Warblers. Kurt is a loner, and heavily depressed and his senior year is total crap so far. But Blaine just may be the one person who can save him from his self destructive nature. WARNING: SELF- HARM AND TALK OF SUICIDE IN FUTURE CHAPTERS.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hey guys! So i got inspired to do another story! There is a trigger warning on this story as well, not in every chapter but some might get a bit into it. So i apologize for that! I hope you enjoy and i'll be updating WoDA soon too! Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt Hummel wasn't a loner per say. He had Rachel and Mercedes to talk to, both who shared his ambition and dreams, and who also knew what it was like to not be like everyone else. Kurt was gay, openly and proudly, but the other students at William McKinley didn't see him as his two friends did; they outcast him and bullied him heartlessly every day. The words of what they would say echoing through his mind on constant replay…as if hearing them in the first place wasn't bad enough.

He sat crossed legged on the sidewalk, wishing one of his two friends would come and sit with him. But Mercedes was away on a two week vacation; it was senior year and her family wanted to spend as much time with her as possible before she left for college the next year for summer. Rachel on the other hand had simply decided to go sit with her boyfriend that day. Leaving Kurt by himself sitting on the very outskirts of the outdoor half of the lunchroom, watching his classmates laugh and talk amongst themselves and occasionally point in his direction and laugh. Each giggle rammed into him like a dagger, he wanted so desperately for his classmates to like. It had been almost four years in this hell hole and still no one but his two friends talked to him besides the bullies. A pain sprung up in his ankle and he adjusted his boot so he could relieve the friction of the material on his wounds.

As he reached down the sleeve of his jacket slid upward revealing the several red and pink marks along his wrist and arm. He stared at them with anger and guilt, and also planned to add several more that night.

Kurt Hummel never wanted to be one of THOSE kids. The kind who injured themselves to feel alive again, to feel anything but the misery and hatred. But in his junior year of high school one of his more active bullies had pinned him in the locker room and stole away the one thing everybody looks forward to getting rid of with someone they love. But David Karofsky not only took Kurt's first kiss, he took away what should have been Kurt's first sexual experience with a man. Nothing penetrative to Kurt's joy, but still enough to cause him to run home and rip his arm open with a pair of scissor; and again the next day when Karofsky threatened his life if he told anyone about it. Since that day every slushie in his face, every cruel word spoken to him and every physical act of violence toward him caused him to run home and hurt himself. His arms and ankles were covered in scars, and even more in places easier to hide. He was so very tired of wearing jackets in the summertime and boots when it was hot enough to cook an egg on the sidewalk.

Yet, almost every day he gave himself another scar to hide.

The memory of David Karofsky and the lock room filled his head and he fought back the urge to scream. He could still feel Karofsky grinding against him, the friction irritating his member through the jeans he was wearing but it didn't seem to be the same for Karofsky as he released himself into his shorts then send Hummel off to his home. Crying and hysterical. Lost in thought, and feeling terribly alone he almost didn't notice the shadow approaching on the sidewalk.

Kurt Hummel's eyes followed the shadow up to a very fit and slightly short body. This led up to a handsome face, a face which, was smiling at Kurt encouragingly to take his extended hand and shake it. The pale skinned boy reached up and shook the enthusiastic boys hand and smiled when he introduced himself as Blaine Anderson.

"What's your name?" The tanned boy asked Kurt, who was still sitting on the concrete looking up and squinting towards the sunlight. "Kurt." He replied as he looked away from Blaine. He'd heard about Blaine, he was the new kid at McKinley and a junior. According to Mercedes he was also gorgeous, a statement which Kurt Hummel could now agree to whole-heartedly.

Blaine looked at the spot next to Kurt on the concrete and shifted his lunch to one hand to gesture at the free spot with his free one. "I hope you don't mind but the other kids here don't come off as very nice or gay friendly for that matter, but you seem nice. Do you care if I sit with you?" Kurt scooted slightly and waved his hand as if he didn't care. But his mind was racing as Blaine sat down and hummed quietly to himself while he ate his lunch. _**Is he gay? There's no way he's gay. But he said that the other seemed homophobic, but what if he's just saying that because he knows I'm gay? Oh shit he's talking wait.**_

"..came here from Dalton Academy because my dad got a new job. Is it nice here?" Blaine looked at Kurt with honest and happy eyes, inviting because Kurt rarely got pleasant looks from people. He thought of his reply carefully, he didn't want to scare this kid on his first day. "Well, your hunch was right Blaine. The kids here aren't very gay friendly, but it's a good school for the most part. Academically you'll get where you need to go." Blaine nodded at the reply, taking a bite out of his sandwich before replying. "That's good. But the homophobia thing is a little eerie. I'm gay, you see and—" Kurt cut him off. "You're gay?!" Blaine looked taken aback by Kurt's surprise, he replied quietly: "Yes, I am. I hope that doesn't bother you." Kurt looked into this near-strangers eyes and assured him that he was gay as well so, no, it doesn't bother him. Blaine smiled and nodded and continued to chatter on. For the first time, Kurt was engulfed in a conversation that wasn't fully about boys, shoes and or shopping. He learned that Blaine Anderson was a sucker for a good Disney movie, loved football, and played a number of instruments.

"Does this school have a Glee club?" asked the shorter boy when there was a lull in the otherwise active conversation. Kurt paused, there was a glee club; he wasn't in it because those kids got picked on almost as much as he did. He figured if he was in that club that the bullies would never leave him alone. But this Blaine kid seemed pretty grounded and strong. Besides, who knows, he might have been a good singer. So Kurt nodded and told Blaine about the New Directions.

"Do you know how to sing?" Kurt added on.

"I was the lead soloist at Dalton for our glee club, the Warblers. We were like rock stars around there." Blaine said with a grin and a small laugh. Kurt laughed too, out of irony. "The glee club here aren't the same, they aren't exactly considered cool." Blaine shrugged. "As long as I get to sing I'm content with whatever may get thrown my way."

"Even if it's a cherry slushie?" Kurt replied, looking at the look of surprise on the other boys face. "Do they throw those at them?" Kurt nodded solemnly. "Well, it doesn't matter. I love to perform and glee club will look good on a college application for NYU." Blaine stated. It was Kurt's turn to be surprised. "You're going to New York?" Blaine grinned and replied "Absolutely. It's where stars are born, and I want to be a musician with everything I have. It's my dream. What about you? Going anywhere after high school?"

Kurt thought about it. He knew he wanted to go to New York as well, and for a split second his mind wandered to the fact that maybe he might go with Blaine someday. Then he snapped back to reality, this kid has sat with him once and already he was planning a future…relationship? Friendship? Something spectacular with a boy who he'd known for 20 minutes. He shook the thought off and replied that he also planned on heading to New York after college to pursue a Broadway career.

Blaine smiled a toothy grin, and elbowed Kurt in the side before saying: "Who knew I'd find a fellow New York dreamer huh?" Kurt let a shy smile creep onto his lips. _**Okay, maybe I like this guy a little too much. **_His baby blue eyes looked up and he was surprised to find Blaine's hazel eyes giving Kurt a once over before smiling at him. Kurt blushed, and just then the bell rang. Signaling lunch being over.

Blaine stood, brushing the dust off his khaki pants before turning to Kurt to help him up. The boys disposed of their lunch before turning to each other. For a moment they stood awkwardly before Blaine spoke up. "Do you always sit over there?" Kurt nodded and Blaine continued, "Do you mind if I sit with you again tomorrow? I'm still relatively new and you're really awesome to talk to." Kurt blushed slightly again and nodded. Blaine grinned, "Great! I'll see you tomorrow then?" The taller boy nodded once more and was surprised to be wrapped in a quick hug before watching Blaine waltz away from him towards his class. He took off too, not wanting to be late and walked into his Journalism class only to find Blaine sitting at a desk in the back. A desk that just so happened to be next to Kurt's assigned seat, Blaine looked up from his schedule and smiled when he saw Kurt standing, star struck, in the front door. He grinned even wider when he found out Kurt's seat was next to his. Kurt couldn't remember much from that period, as he and Blaine sat in the back stealing glances at each other occasionally. He was fascinated by this boy, and it seemed his interest may have been getting returned.

Maybe this year wouldn't be too bad for Kurt Hummel after all.

* * *

**End note: I hope you enjoy it, new chapter will be up soon! Review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: So ladies and gents! I give you Chapter 2! and i am so sorry it took so long to get out here, the teachers went crazy on projects at school and everything was a mess but i'm back now and will update regularly! Review and let me know what you think.**

**Also there is a small trigger warning on this chapter...be warned. **

* * *

Blaine Anderson walked into his home that afternoon, his pocket feeling ten times heavier with the weight of his phone. The phone that now held Kurt's cell number; he'd been trying to wait an appropriate amount of time to text him so he'd held himself back the entire way home. Tossing his bag on the floor he flung himself onto the couch in the living room. It was hot. Walking home did him no good when it had to have been at least ninety degrees outside. He peeled off his sweaty t-shirt and flung it on top of his bag, leaving him in his undershirt and khakis. A fine set of bruises painted his back and upper arms.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his touchscreen, winced a bit at the pain in his shoulders and smiled. Seemed that Kurt had texted him first instead, past ten minutes ago. In a panic he sat up and replied with a greeting, then headed into the kitchen to get a snack. He was searching through his fridge when he got a reply from Kurt, and on it went through the night and into the wee hours of the morning. It was well past midnight when the two boys finally gave up on trying to stay awake and called it a night.

Blaine lay awake a little after his conversation with Kurt had ended, he'd walked around with a grin on his face for most of the night. Lucky for him his dad had to work late and didn't question him for it. It was impossible to lie to his father, the man was like a human lie detector test…and he always seemed set to make Blaine's life a living hell. He wasn't always that way, but after Blaine had come out Mr. Anderson had changed; he wasn't really Blaine's father anymore. Blaine's mother was far too afraid of his father to do anything about it, so she sat most nights drunk off her ass, watching as Mr. Anderson took out his shame on his son.

Blaine hated that his back was covered with bruises from his father, and he hated that he had to move because of his new job as well. But in a last minute of hope, he'd decided to make the best of his move. Which worked out in his favor because now he had met Kurt. Smiling to himself again, he turned on his side and let himself drift off into sleep.

~0o0~

Kurt sat again, on the outskirts of the lunchroom. Noticeably happier and enjoying his food. He couldn't believe that yesterday had actually happened and was waiting to wake up from this dream and be forced back into the nightmare that was his life. The counter tenor had been ecstatic yesterday when he and Blaine exchanged numbers and texted him almost right away.

All night they'd talked and it had lightened his mood considerably. Enough for his father to notice because his dad had asked him why he was so cheerful. Kurt just shrugged it off and went up to his room, happily helping Blaine pick a song to use for his audition. Today was the day that Blaine was going to audition for the New Directions, and thanks to a little help from Kurt he now had the perfect song to use.

Kurt saw the shadow approach him this time and smiled up at it assuming it was Blaine. Instead he got hit in the face with a fist that felt the size of a truck. "Hey faggot." Kurt looked up through his un-injured and teary eye, seeing David Karofsky standing there. Kurt let out a choked sob, his right eye was in tremendous pain and his left was shedding tears. "What do you want?!" Kurt shouted, feeling under his nose and was surprised to find blood there. "For you to meet me in the boys locker room today, after school. Got it Fairy? Otherwise you'll get what you got today tripled." Karofsky turned and walked away from the slumped over body.

Kurt lay there, gathering his thoughts and trying to stop the tears that were pouring. He hated David Karofsky with every bone in his body, but there was nothing he could do about it. It killed him to know how weak he was compared to the lineman. Pushing his lunch away half heartedly he rose from his spot. Wincing as blood poured from his nose, he turned and almost ran directly into Blaine. "Hey Ku—oh my god." Blaine dropped his lunch on the floor and grabbed the taller boys hand, dragging him in the direction of the bathroom. Kurt looked down and let himself be guided, he heard every snicker coming from his classmates as they took in his appearance.

He would admit he looked a mess, his eye was now swollen and blackening and his nose was bleeding. He was almost positive it was broken. He felt Blaine stop and turn to face their classmates; "Find something else to laugh at you ingrates." Blaine said, venom seeping into his smooth voice; then he turned on his heels dragging Kurt to the bathroom with him. Kurt heard the sound of hurried footsteps following them. Opening his good eye he saw that Rachel Berry was following them into the boys bathroom. A look of terror on her face.

"What happened?!" She asked. Getting in the way of Blaine as she fussed over Kurt. " Excuse me," Blaine said, nudging the smaller girl out of the way and dabbing wet toilet paper at Kurt's sore nose. "Karofsky." Is all Kurt muttered as he winced away from Blaine's touch. "Get back here, I've got to clean you up. I can't save your shirt though. And who in the fuck is Karofsky?" Blaine asked, angrily as he mopped at Kurt's face as tenderly as he could manage.

Rachel answered him, leaving out what he'd done to Kurt in the past. "He's only a bully." She whispered catching Kurt's good eye. Blaine nodded, then turned to the girl: "I know you're worried about him but I think you should leave before you get in trouble for being in the boys' bathroom." She thought about it for a moment then leaned down to hug Kurt gently. "I'll be outside." The girl stated and then she was gone with a soft bang of the door. Blaine walked over to it and locked it behind her before turning to Kurt again.

"Tell me everything." He said as he perched Kurt on the bathroom sink and began working again to clean his face. "It's exactly what she said." Kurt responded, guilt filling him for lying to his friend. "No, it's not. You look terrified and if anything you should be pissed. Now tell me." Kurt sighed and looked at Blaine, he was debating if he could trust him or not. Blaine looked back at him, eyes stern. The boy caved and spilled everything to Blaine.

"Tell me you're not going after school, Kurt." Blaine pleaded as he pressed a cold soaked paper towel to the boy's eye. "I have to, or he'll mess me up worse than he did today…and he did this for freaking shits and giggles!" Kurt began to cry again, tears falling from both eyes and falling onto Blaine's fingertips as he tried to wipe them away.

"Look, you're not going through that by yourself. I'm coming with you after school." Kurt was shaking his head no urgently. "You can't! He'll destroy you! I won't let him hurt you! He's done it before and he'll do it again." Kurt reached and grabbed Blaine's hand, not noticing his sleeve roll up. "You can't." the porcelain skinned boy said. Blaine looked down at their conjoined hands, and did a double take. "Let me see your wrist." He said. Gripping Kurt's hand so he couldn't weasel away. He repeated himself to the boy who stood like a deer in headlights in front of him. Sighing heavily, Kurt rolled his sleeve up revealing the several deep red and pink cuts covering his wrist and upper forearm.

Blaine stared for a moment, then looked up at Kurt. "Why?" Kurt finally snapped, "Because everyone at this school seems to have it out for me! I only have three friends here out of hundreds of students! No one cares to be my friend! No one wants to! Besides the fact that an in the closet bully likes to get his hands on me whenever and no one seems to care or notice! That's why. I do it to feel something, to tell the voices in my head that repeat everything said to me daily to just shut. The fuck. Up." Kurt inhaled deeply and looked up at Blaine, who now had tears in his eyes. The shorter boy paused for a moment then leapt at Kurt, pulling him into a bear hug.

"Kurt, listen to me. You can't do this anymore." Reaching down, Blaine pulled a silver sharpie out of his backpack and uncapped it. Pulling Kurt's abused arm towards him, he drew a detailed butterfly onto it then put his name under it. "I'll retrace it every day if I have to. You've heard of the Butterfly Project before right?" Kurt nodded. "Good, then please don't kill my butterfly Kurt."

Kurt fought back more tears, and wrapped Blaine into a hug. Pulling back and looking into those golden eyes, he felt safe. "Why do you care so much?" the boy asked, as he rolled down his sleeve. Blaine shrugged and looked away and he stuffed the marker back into his bag before answering "We all have our secrets Kurt, and the ones you hide are deadly. I just met you and I'm not ready to lose you yet." Kurt smiled weakly at him, wincing at the pain in his nose and eye.

"Come on now, let's get you an ice pack from the nurse. And some food. It's gonna be a logn day and we've got a bully to see after school." Helping Kurt off the sink they unlocked the door and walked out, heading towards the cafeteria; and despite his aching face and the unknown danger coming at the end of the day….he smiled.

* * *

**Big Bad Blainers to the rescue! Let's see how this folds out hmm? Let me know what you think and thank you for all the attention this one has gotten! You guys are really wonderful!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Not much to say about this chapter...But hey! It didn't take a month to update! A round of applause? No? Alright. But i do hope you enjoy this chapter...the endings interesting. Review and let me know what you think? Enjoy!**

* * *

It wasn't too long after lunch that Blaine walked into the choir room, greeted by several inquisitive grins. He recognized Rachel almost immediately and she grinned at him before jumping up and dragging him towards one of the empty chairs. Looking up, Blaine saw the director smiling at him as well. His nerves sunk in and he fought not to cocoon himself like he tended to do in these situations. It was safe to say that Blaine was a little awkward around people; Years of dealing with his dad had made him sensitive to every word and gesture so he was always worried when he was in large groups. He felt a lump forming in his throat. "Hello there," they director said. He had thick curls and a wide grin that was almost off-putting if you couldn't see the kindness in his eyes.

"My name's . You are..?" Blaine realized he was being addressed. "Uh..Blaine Anderson." He smiled sheepishly at the teacher and at the few who were staring at him before he shook hands with . "Well, Blaine, I hope you've got something prepared to sing for us today." Blaine nodded, stood, and made his way to the front of the room. Handing a small stack of sheet music to the piano man and several band members, Blaine turned his back to the crowd. He whispered to himself under his breath while the first beats of the song played. "You've got this. You're a star Blaine Warbler." He spun around and opened his mouth, the first few notes spilling out in melodic bliss. Several grins spread across the faces staring at him.

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na _

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_I guess I just lost my husband,_

_I don't know where he went,_

He looked to either side of him and gestured to the pretty Asian girl and blonde cheerleader to come and join him. Wrapping his arms around their shoulders he pantomimed being drunk as he sang the next few lines.

_So I'm gonna drink my money,_

_I'm not gonna pay his rent,_

He spun the two girls out and back in, dipping them both before bringing them up and singing to the eager crowd again.

_I got a brand new attitude and_

_I'm gonna wear it tonight,_

_I wanna get in trouble,_

_I wanna start a fight,_

_na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight,_

_na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight._

The Glee Club began to fill in with harmonies as he belted out the chorus, parading around the room and putting on a powerful performance.

_So, so what_

_I'm still a rock star,_

_I got my rock moves,_

He hopped on top of the piano, head banging even though his gelled hair went nowhere.

_And I don't need you,_

_And guess what,_

He jumped down and slid across the floor arms opening wide as he landed on his knees in front of a group of girls, all three of which were dancing manically to the beat.

_I'm having more fun,_

_And now that we're done,_

_I'm gonna show you tonight,_

_I'm alright,_

_I'm just fine,_

_And you're a tool,_

_So, so what,_

_I am a rock star,_

_I got my rock moves,_

_And I don't want you tonight._

Blaine headed back towards the front of the room, each pound of the drum punctuated with a footstep.

_You weren't there,_

_You never were,_

_You want it all,_

_But that's not fair,_

_I gave you life,_

_I gave my all,_

_You weren't there,_

_You let me fall._

He fainted dramatically before springing up again and landing into a group of boys who had taken up back up singing for him. The minute the small guitar solo ended the several boys all began head banging in unison. Throwing almost there entire bodies into it, all the while Blaine belted out the last t chorus. He made his way to the very front of the room as the song neared it's end.

_No, no, no, no_

_I don't want you tonight,_

_You weren't there,_

_I'm gonna show you tonight,_

Blaine stood up and walked back toward the chairs in the room, smirk on his face as the class once again took their seats. They continued to harmonize as he maneuvered his way through the chairs singing until he reached his own.

_I'm alright,_

_And you're a tool,_

_So, so what,_

_I am a rock star,_

_I got my rock moves,_

_And I don't want you tonight!_

He plopped down into his chair as he sang the final line.

_Ba da dada dada_

The class erupted in cheers and applause and came over and clapped him on the back. "Welcome to the New Directions Blaine!" the teen grinned at his new teacher and stood up to begin rehearsing with the rest of the group.

~o0o~

Kurt stood by his locker anxious and waiting for Blaine to appear. The hallways were almost totally empty in the afternoon's rush to get home. It was Friday after all. To his joy and dismay any moment now his friend would show up and they would head towards the locker room where his tormentor waited for him. No doubt with an ass whooping in tow as well. Despite the agony heading his way, he watched Blaine walked up to him, excited grin on his face. The taller boys' heart swelled when he saw Blaine but he kept a good poker face, and asked why the boy was so happy.

"I got into Glee Club! They loved the song Kurt! Thank you for helping me pick it!" Blaine pulled Kurt in for a tight hug, grin as wide as it could be. Before he pulled away, slipping his game face on. "Right, so, Karofsky. You sure you want to go through with meeting him today? We could always hide you at my place for a while…we have frozen pizza and The Lion King on DVD." Kurt giggled and considered the idea; he wanted nothing more than to go hang out with Blaine that day. Instead of facing whatever waited for him behind the door of the boys' locker room. The pale skinned boy opened his mouth to reply, just as Karofsky came parading down the hall.

The burly boy walked past the two boys leaning against the locker without saying a word, simply shooting a menacing glance at Kurt…to remind him of their date. Kurt sighed and nodded, and the boys waited until Karofsky disappeared into the locker room before following him into it. Blaine stood in the tornado shelter between the doors that led into the locker room. He would wait until he heard trouble before going in to help Kurt. He sent his friend in with a silent pat on the back and watched as the slim boy walked into the locker room. Swinging door shutting with a quiet slam behind him.

"Glad to see you decided to join me Lady face." Kurt grimaced at the nickname, and tried to pull out of Karofsky's grip. Karofsky had a hand wrapped around Kurt's wrist in a vice grip, almost completely cutting off his circulation. "Tell me," he whispered leaning in, his breath misting over Kurt's face. "Did you miss me?" His lips smashed against Kurt's lips with bruising force and the smaller by comparison boy cried out in pain. Muffled by the giant's lips against his own; Blaine heard it and waited to make sure it really was what he thought. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard a body being rammed into a locker. Blaine burst through the door and took in the scene in front of him.

Kurt was pressed against a locker, a hand over his mouth and one working on his belt buckle. His panicked blue eyes met Blaine's for only a moment before the smaller boy leapt onto Karofsky's back. He tugged the boys head backwards, knocking him off balance and causing him to release Kurt. Blaine remained latched onto Karofsky's back and landed onto solid punch into the curve of his neck before he was thrown off. The tenor bounced on the hard ground and slid next to Kurt. Both boys stared terrified up at Karofsky, who was ignoring the large bruise forming on his neck.

There was no football practice today, Coach Beiste had caught the bug that had been floating around the school and called it off. Only the three of them and the janitor on the second floor of the school were left. No one to help them, the two exchanged quick glances before turning their eyes back to Karofsky. The bully suddenly had an evil glint in his eye that made Kurt's stomach turn in nausea.

* * *

**End note: Ah, cliffhangers. Every fic readers nightmare. I apologize and will update soon i swear! Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think, i love love love LOVE hearing feedback from you all. Have a wonderful evening.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note**:**I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE. School and life caught up with me...but i'm back and all my stories will be updated within the week! So forgive me! This chapter is definitely an emotional rollercoaster and i hope you all like it...i'll update soon i promise!**

* * *

Blaine stood side by side with Kurt wondering if this all was going to be worth it. Casting a glance at the boy next to him, who was still just as handsome as ever, he decided it was. The beating he was about to get and god knows what else was all worth it. He heard Kurt gulp besides him and he didn't dare glance that way again because Karofsky was now advancing on them. The bully looked venomously angry, he lunged at the two boys in front of him. "Kurt! Duck!" Kurt registered the shout at the last second and barely managed to slide down the locker before a fist was where his face had been only moments before. He shuffled out of the way and watched as Blaine slid off towards the left to avoid Karofsky.

Blaine hatched an idea, he knew that no matter what Kurt didn't deserve this. At that moment he decided that he would pull this all on himself, his father had bruised him enough and he knew he could handle the pain. Making eye contact with Kurt's fearful eyes he shot him a quick smile before shouting "You overgrown asshole! Come over here and at least fight someone your own size!" Karofsky stopped and turned around, a grin on his face. "You're at least half my height," the large boy whispered and as he was about to turn back around to attack Kurt. That was all Blaine needed. He leapt and tackled Karofsky, catching him around the waist and sending him sprawling down onto the tiled floor. As they landed Blaine cast a glance over at Kurt and noticed that the boy was staring at the wide eyed.

Blaine began to hit Karofsky as hard as he could. It seemed to be working because the once overpowering Karofsky had yet to land a solid punch onto Blaine. When the body under him went limp, Blaine paused. He quickly got off of Karofsky and took a few steps back, he'd knocked him out. As Blaine went over to Kurt to try and comfort him he felt a hand grab him around the ankle and pull him down. He lost his footing and came crashing down onto the tile, smacking his arm against a bench and feeling nothing but shooting pain afterward. He cried out and clutched the wounded arm to his chest, as he was wailing Karofsky clambered on top of him and grinned wickedly. "A trick I learned in fighting. Go limp and they'll believe they won." With that he began to hit Blaine, landing his fists everywhere, including the forearm Blaine was clutching. "Kurt! Go get help!" Blaine managed to spit the words out just before Karofsky decked him again in the jaw, not hard enough to break it but hard enough that Blaine could do nothing but wail.

Karofsky shot a glance at Kurt and tried to climb off Blaine to get to him. Kurt was scooting away, towards the door. While Karofsky was distracted Blaine made a feeble attempt to hit him. He barely clipped Karofsky's jaw before he felt the unforgiving fists hitting him again and again. Tuning his ears for the noise he waited until he heard the locker room door slam before he fully relaxed. Kurt was out, he was safe. Blaine was losing this fight and he knew it, but Karofsky was large and it would only be a matter of time before he ran out of energy. His dad always did, the beer gut slowed him down. Blaine waited and suffered through it. Fighting to hold conscious, just as he was about to give in to the welcoming blackness he heard the locker room door swing open and the shout of calling out. He grinned and let the blackness take him over.

~~0o0~~

When he woke up he was on a nurse's cot, with a very worried Kurt sitting next to him with an ice pack. Blaine groaned and reached for the ice pack, his jaw was aching and his body was too. Pressing the icepack to his jaw he managed to sit up and assess the damage. He twisted left and right and felt nothing broken but quite a few dozen sore spots that would surely turn into dark bruises. Working his jaw around he knew it was still in place but it, just like everything else, would bruise heavily. He looked down at his forearm, it had felt like it was broken during the fight but now it just looked like it would bruise as well. It was slightly swollen and tender to touch. Sighing he pressed the icepack to his chin with his good hand and he looked over at Kurt who was crying. "Kurt…what's the matter?! What happened? Is Karofsky getting off free or something?" The thin pale skinned boy just shook his head and swallowed thickly before speaking. "No, no. It was pretty obvious what was happening in there when I got and Principal Figgins to come in. But Karofsky's only getting suspended. That's all they can do for a fight." Blaine shrugged, he knew that much. It would take a lot to get Karofsky suspended, looking back over at Kurt he could see something else was bothering the boy. "What's the matter…at least he's getting suspended right?"

Kurt sighed and looked at Blaine. "That's not the point. He's coming back, and more than likely he's going to be wildly pissed off. Not to mention the fact that you're now involved…this is beyond unfair to you. You got beat up because of me and you didn't deserve it at all! It's not right." Blaine opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Kurt who went on: "Look, I'm so appreciative that you saved me from what was about to happen in that locker room…thank you so much…but I think it's better if you stay away from me." Blaine was appalled and shocked, he thought Kurt liked him. That they would be friends. "Kurt, I thought we were.." Kurt interrupted him again. "We are…you've got to be one of the only true friends I've got… but I can't have you getting hurt because of me. I deserve it not you." Blaine tried to tell Kurt how he felt, tell him how amazing he was and that he didn't deserve it. But Kurt continued on, "I deserve to be laying there bruised up and probably sore in unheard of places but it's you and that's not right. No one deserves to go through that." Blaine finally interjected, "And you think you do?!" Kurt just nodded, "Karofsky reminds me everyday of how worthless I am and I deserve everything he does. But that's not the point, the point is I can't drag you any further into this than you already are. I'm sorry Blaine." "Kurt.." He didn't get a chance to finish because Kurt stood to leave and gave Blaine a weak smile and waved goodbye. Blaine's eyes widened as he looked at Kurt arm, the sleeve was pushed back and it looked wet. The butterfly he'd drawn earlier was gone. Kurt noticed and shrugged, "I can't keep my promise to you. I feel so horrible. Besides I'm leaving you alone. You'll make friends with the New Directions and you won't need me. Thus, you don't need to act like you care." Kurt left and Blaine tried to hop off the bed, grab Kurt and hold him until the tears went away. He wanted to tell Kurt he wasn't acting like he was caring and to draw thousands of butterfly's onto his arm so he'd know how badly Blaine didn't want him to hurt himself.

Just as he was trying to hop off the nurse's cot, the nurse herself walked in. "Where are you off to?!" She said. Blaine paused, he could tell the nurse now, she could help Kurt. He opened his mouth but she shushed him and seated him on the cot again. "You aren't going anywhere until I get that arm checked out!" Blaine sat on the cot and waited anxiously as she looked over his arm. "Can you move it?" Blaine tried, and winced at the attempt. It did hurt to lift his arm, but he shook his head no. The nurse frowned at him but he kept his cool. Acting like nothing was wrong, it was obvious something was wrong though, his forearm was beginning to turn purple. She squeezed gently on it and it ached so badly that Blaine almost cried out. But he didn't he just smiled and told her that it was most likely bruising. She couldn't force him to get it checked out if he downplayed it. Right now the only thing he wanted was to make sure Kurt was OK. The nurse seemed to give up and gave him another ice pack before sending him on his way. He ran out of the school building, trying to ignore the ache in his arm. Once he reached the parking lot he saw that it was almost empty, save his car and another three which had to be the two janitors and the nurses. It was sunset ouside and he was beyond late getting home. His father would be furious but the only thing on his mind at that moment was Kurt. He didn't know what to do, he had no idea where Kurt lived…but he had an idea of where Rachel did. She mentioned that her and Blaine must be neighbors because she saw him leaving his house this morning. The comment had creeped him out at first but now it would be his saving grace. He hopped into his car and drove the best he could with his injured forearm. He needed to stop Kurt.

* * *

**End note: So i know most of you probably want to kill me..i understand. But i promise things will get better...soon enough. Review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE: ANNDDDDDDDDDDD updated. I'm so sorry for the wait but life got in the way. But i'm back and better. I promise i'll update more often and i know you'll want to kill me after this chapter...but if you do i won't be able to update anymore. So, keep me alive, because things will get better. TRIGGER WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER.**

**Carry on, and enjoy. Review and let me know what you think?**

* * *

Blaine didn't have a battle plan, He had no idea what he was doing but all he knew was he needed to get to Kurt's house as fast as possible. He already wasted time trying to get Kurt's address from an agitating and very curious Rachel. His car flew through the rain as he tried his best to follow his GPS's instructions.

'Turn left in point five miles.' The animated voice droned, and Blaine began looking for his turn. Finding it, he swerved onto the road. He made his way through the sub division until he finally arrived at Kurt's house.

He almost flew out of the car and hurled himself up the walkway. He began ringing the doorbell in a hurry. Not getting a response, he got ready to kick the door in. Just as he backed up to ran at it. The door opened, and there stood a red eyed Kurt.

"Kurt," Blaine sighed. Taking in the boy's appearance, Kurt stepped aside and let the disheveled Blaine inside.

"You're okay? Tell me you're okay." Blaine said, immediately grabbing Kurt's arms and shoving the sleeves up. Kurt hissed in pain and watched as Blaine began to tear up. "Kurt honey no."

Kurt's arm was covered in long, deep red cuts. Each one looking angry and swollen, his skin pulled apart so far that it would take weeks for them to heal. Kurt simply shrugged and pulled his injured arm away from Blaine to roll his sleeve down.

"I told you. No one cares. I don't want to drag you down into my problems. People love you, you hanging out with me automatically means that you forfeit all your popularity. You don't need me." Kurt whispered, and Blaine stared at him wide eyed.

"Kurt…what did you do? You look…sleepy. Kurt?" Blaine snapped his fingers in front of an unresponsive Kurt's face. It clicked for him then.

"Kurt no!" he shouted, and ran up the stairs to attempt and find Kurt's room. He ran past the master bedroom and a room that smelt like old gym socks, then he found the final bedroom. Just barely skidding to a halt, he tore into the room and saw what he afraid to see.

A bloody razor, a rag, and an empty pill bottle.

He slid his cellphone out of his back pocket and dialed 911 as he ripped his way back down the stairs.

"Hello, 911, what's your emergency?" the operator asked in a calm tone.

"My friend, he, he tried to commit suicide. I need help. Send help! Please! He doesn't, he doesn't look good at all."

"Sir, please calm down, where's your location?"

"It's uh, 65….6529 Emerald Tree Road. Please hurry."

"Alright, our units are on their way. Please try to remain calm. Is your friend responsive?"

Blaine nudged Kurt, who was dazed, tired and now slouching on the floor. Kurt moaned and rolled over onto his side. He vomited, emptying the contents of his stomach completely onto the carpet. Blaine winced, and put a comforting hand on Kurts shoulder.

"He just threw up. That's good right? Tell me that's good."

"It's ideal. He's thrown up the pills. But sir our units should be there momentarily." The operator said. Sure enough, only a moment or two later two men came bursting into the house with a gurney. Picking Kurt up and carrying him off. Blaine followed, stepping outside only to see a car pull into the driveway and a bald middle aged man step out.

"That's my son…THAT'S MY SON!" The man howled in agony and ran over to the gurney. Blaine stood watching as the man was questioned and as they loaded Kurt into the back of the ambulance. He sank down onto the front step and watched as the ambulance pulled away. Leaving him there in its wake.

-o0o-

When Kurt woke up, he was aware that he could hear a faint beeping and the muffled sound of his father's voice. Followed by what sounded like Carol responding. He groaned and tried to sit up, he felt a gentle pair of hands on him trying to help him up. When he opened his eyes, he was groggy and it took him a moment to recognize Carol's face.

"Hey honey." She said, "Goodmorning." Carol stepped back and let Kurt take in his surroundings. He saw that he was in a hospital room, and there in the doorway stood his father.

"What happened?" he croaked, his voice not sounding like his own. His throat was sore, and he raised his arm to grasp at it. He then noticed the heavy bandage covering his forearm. "Wha..?"

"We know sweetie. We know about it all. That boy, Blaine told us. Why didn't you say anything to us Kurt? We could've helped you. Intervened." Carol said, pulling Kurt into a hug.

"I was afraid." Kurt whispered, and jumped at the scoffing noise Burt made.

"That's all? You were afraid?! I almost lost you Kurt! Do you know how scary this was? I almost lost you, you are the most important thing in my life! I almost lost you because you were afraid?! Of what?!"

"That…that he'd hurt me again. Or Blaine." Kurt whispered, licking his chapped lips and wiping the tears now falling from his eyes.

"Who?" Burt asked. The fire in his eyes dimming a bit.

"I thought you said Blaine told you." Kurt murmured, and Carol wiped a tear from his eye before answering.

"He told us about your self harming and the suicide attempt. He said you were having trouble at school, he didn't say what."

Kurt nodded, then began telling his parents all of it. He told them about the awful afternoons with Karofsky, the bullying, the having no friends and by the time he got to the fight between Blaine and Karofsky his father looked livid and Carol was crying.

"That explains the black eye and your lip." Burt spat out. "Kurt! Why didn't you say anything?!" he yelled again.

"I told you! He's a nightmare Dad. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Kurt sobbed.

"It's alright son." Burt said, his eyes softening and he came over to Kurt and hugged him.

"But one things for sure," he said, letting his son go and tucking him under the hospital blanket.

"I am talking to your school tomorrow. If he doesn't get expelled, you'll be transferring. That's final." He stated.

Kurt just nodded and shut his eyes to try and go to sleep.

* * *

**END NOTE: I will update again soon! I promise! Please forgive! Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
